Conversation and Revelations
by Thorn on a Rose
Summary: Waiting is the hardest thing to do and Kairi has been doing it for so long. Recently reunited with Sora and Riku only to be taken away again, Kairi doesn't know if she can handle it. Luckily, Namine is there. Shoujoai! Some spoilers for II


Well, I'm back and this time I'm diving into the realm of Games!!

Kingdom Hearts ladies and gentlemen! The absolute most fabulous game set I have ever had the privilege to play:)

I hope you all like this one and after you have read, review to tell me how awesome it is!

The pairings will be made evident so I'm not going to spoil it here!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters that appear therein…if I did, Kairi would be a Keyblade wielder and I would play as her.

I do, however, own my thoughts on Namine and Kairi's powers! And the plot (except for the obvious game excerpts…) Please don't steal!

ON WITH THE STORY

"Conversations and Revelations"

'_You have to go through the portal Kairi._'

The soft voice echoing in her head brought her blue eyed gaze from the two boys in front of her to the swirling black and violet vortex of darkness that will lead all of them back home to Destiny Islands.

Turning back to her two lifelong friends, she excitedly tugged on their arms in the direction of the exit.

"Come on Sora, Riku! Let's go home!"

The boys smiled just as happily as her, ready to go home after such a long journey.

"Alright! Back to Destiny Islands and being together with everyone again!"

Sora's enthusiasm enticed giggles from Kairi and a few chuckles from Riku. Shaking his head and making his long silver white hair swish around his shoulders, Riku grabbed Sora into a headlock and noogied him.

"Don't get so excited. We still have to go back to school, chores, and building our raft. Not that you would think of that you lazy bum!"

"Hey, come on Riku! I can still beat you at swordplay and racing!"

Letting go of his spiky haired friend, Riku smirked and let out a snort.

"Yeah right. I beat you every time and you know it."

Sora's blue eyes locked onto Riku's bright teal ones as he was about to issue a challenge but an impatient 'Ahem!' and a tapping webbed foot interrupted the two boys.

"Sora! We have no time for this! Let's go!"

Just smiling and bringing his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose, Sora placated Donald Duck then whispered aside to Riku his challenge for a match when they get back. A high pitched squeaky kind of voice then spoke up to remind everyone that it was time to go.

"Alright everyone, let's get out of here!"

Mickey Mouse then turned and strode through the portal with his tail being the last thing out of sight.

"Wait for us yur Majesty!"

Goofy lumbered into the same swirling mass of black with his lanky body in an uncoordinated fashion just like usual, determined to catch up to his King and protect him like a good Knight. The Court Magician was next with webbed feet slapping the ground every step of the way.

"Wait for me you two!"

Donald's funny sounding voice faded as he waddled after his companions into the dark portal. The three humans just laughed.

"Your turn Kairi!"

Returning Sora's big brilliant smile and Riku's softer smug grin with her own version somewhere in between the two, Kairi gave each guy a hug, ignoring the exit for a moment in favor of enjoying being reunited with her friends after so long.

"I'm so happy to be with you two again; you have no idea how worried I was!"

All three stayed in the embrace just soaking up the happiness, relief, and love they felt at being together again.

'_Being together makes you all feel complete, just like how I felt when I met you Kairi._'

Namine's voice had a dream like quality that never failed to bring a soft smile to the red haired girl's face and a wistfulness to her heart.

'_I'll never be able to sound like you Namine, my voice is too…_'

'_Mischievous?_'

The teasing tone from the white garbed girl who was so much a part of her had Kairi laughing.

'_At least you didn't say loud or obnoxious. Then I would just have to knock you on the head like I do with the boys when they are being dumb!_'

Laughter echoed inside of her, tickling more from Kairi too. When she saw the confused look on the guys' faces it brought more laughter bubbling to the surface accompanied by a gasped out name.

"Na-haha-Nami-hehe-ne!"

It took a moment to understand what exactly their incoherent friend was saying but the boys soon caught on.

"Namine's still around huh? What about Roxas, Sora?"

Closing his sky blue eyes, Sora focused for a moment before finding the white and black checkered clad boy.

'_About time you noticed me!_'

Sora smiled and opened his eyes again, returning his gaze to his taller friend. "Yeah, he's still there."

Riku smirked. "This makes me glad I don't have a voice in my head. I can't wait until the people on Destiny Islands hear you two talking to yourselves. You'll both be put into padded rooms! Hahahaha!"

Kairi smacked Riku on the back of his head while Sora grabbed him into a headlock and returned the noogied from earlier.

"We'll make sure to tell them all about how you talk to yourself too Riku, then we can share a room!"

Kairi's smile was wicked and sent shivers down both boys' spines.

'_Hey! Stop fantasizing about her and move! We don't know how long that thing's going to stay open!_'

Sora released Riku and relayed Roxas' message while blushing and vehemently denying to Roxas where exactly his thoughts were traveling as he watched the only girl of the trio of friends smile. Riku nodded then motioned Kairi to go first.

"Ladies first."

Giggling and curtsying, Kairi thanked Riku then stepped onto the pathway home.

'_KAIRI! Something's wrong!_'

Namine's shout had Kairi whirling around to look back at the boys only to find the portal closing fast.

"NO! Riku! Sora!"

Kairi made a desperate attempt to get back through the portal to be with them, but it wasn't to be and the opening closed on the image of Sora and Riku dashing towards Kairi.

"No…I lost them again…"

Namine felt the pain her Somebody was feeling and had to try and comfort the teenager.

'_They will find a way back to you Kairi. Sora and Riku are strong and will find a way. We will just have to have faith in them and wait this time._'

Namine's words brought a little comfort but Kairi was still sad and frustrated. From behind her, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy asked what happened. Kairi told them. Donald and Goofy were already making plans to go out and search the worlds once again for the boys but Mickey stopped them.

"We have to have faith that they will make it back. We will wait on Destiny Islands for them. They will come back."

Donald and Goofy reluctantly nodded and followed King Mickey down the path to the entrance to the world of islands the three keybearers came from.

Kairi followed but slowly and she kept glancing back over her shoulder until she got to the exit and the bright light of her world made her close her eyes for a moment. When they reopened she saw she was on the island she and all her friends would come to to play.

The island she swore to not set foot on until she found Sora and Riku again.

Glancing one more time behind her, deep blues eyes took in the sight of the closing black hole in the air. When it finally vanished, Kairi collapsed to her knees and a few tears fell from her cheeks to the sandy ground beneath her.

The three visitors to the island world stayed silent and went elsewhere to talk, knowing that Kairi just wished to be alone with her grief. Mickey looked back once at the kneeling girl crying on the beach and saw a pale girl dressed all in white and somewhat transparent appear next to the redhead and lay her hand on the shaking shoulder next to her. Mickey knew that Kairi was in good hands so he continued walking to the far side of the beach to talk with Donald and Goofy about the things they would all need to do when they got home and inquire as to what their adventure was like while they waited for Sora and Riku to make it home again.

----

At first Kairi didn't register the light touch on her shoulder, being too absorbed in her grief and anger at the unfairness of it all. Namine just stayed there feeding Kairi some comfort through her touch for a moment before pressing down a little harder wanting Kairi's attention.

Removing her hands from her face, Kairi looked back and up at the girl bending down over her, touching her.

"Na-Namine?"

Kairi's tears stopped falling due to her surprised state. The blond haired girl smiled softly and nodded while she clasped Kairi's free hands and pulled her up next to her.

"Don't cry Kairi. Please. I know the boys will be back. Trust me."

Kairi's eyes were shining with tears and her face looked so lost, Namine needed to do something but she didn't know what and that saddened her. The connection between the two girls went both ways so when Kairi felt her Nobody's concern, she tried to smile and pulled Namine into a hug.

"It's called a hug and this is what you do to comfort someone or to show you love them."

Namine was a little surprised at the fact that Kairi knew what she was trying to do but feeling the warm arms around her waist and back brought that much needed comfort for both of them.

"I do love you Kairi."

"I love you too Namine."

This mutual feeling more than anything else stopped the tears and eased the sadness.

"And I do trust you Namine. We'll wait for the boys to come home."

Namine nodded and both girls sat down in the warm sand next to each other just watching the waves roll in then draw back and listening to the wheeling birds calling overhead while soaking up the rays of the noon sun; something both of them have missed for quite a while. A few minutes passed then Kairi turned her head to look at Namine.

"You're looking much more solid now Namine, but how did you come out in the first place? I thought when we joined hands we were one person again, only with two voices?"

Namine brought her hands up in front of her face and saw that she was indeed losing her transparency.

"I don't know…I just wanted so much to be here physically for you so you could have someone to hold onto if you needed to."

Both girls were at a loss to explain it but they could in fact both physically be present at the same time. Bringing up her hand to capture one of Namine's from in front of her confused blue gaze, Kairi dragged it down to their sides and kept it in her grasp.

"I guess it doesn't matter. I'm just happy you're here with me."

Namine's pale cheeks blushed a fairly bright red, one that Kairi felt on her cheeks as well even though she wasn't the one feeling embarrassed or anything.

"I'm happy to be here."

The quiet artist felt her hand get squeezed and she smiled along with Kairi before both girls returned their blue eyes to the horizon. The comfortable silence left when Namine began speaking about something she wanted Kairi to know about, even if it meant she would loose her companion's warmth and trust. Namine didn't want Kairi to hear this from anyone else but her.

"I don't know if anyone has told you Kairi but, I was the one who erased the memories of Sora from the minds of all who met him and planted false memories into his own mind."

Namine had slipped her hand from Kairi's when she started, sure that Kairi wouldn't want to be touching one who did something so evil and crying on the inside for fear of being hated by the redhead who means so much to her.

Kairi's voice was even and didn't give away her feelings on the matter.

"False memories?"

The blond nodded, gaze still riveted to the water in front of them just like Kairi's.

"I altered his memory of you…and replaced them with false ones of…me."

Again, Kairi's voice gave away nothing.

"And how were the memories returned to all of us?"

Quiet voice shaking slightly but feeling oddly relieved, like an enormous Behemoth had just been removed even if telling Kairi the truth would only get her distrust or hate in return, Namine explained her job of piecing together the correct links of Sora's Chains of Memory.

"I had kept all of Sora's original memories intact and that made putting his memories back together easier while he slept for all those years."

Finally tearing her eyes from the ocean to Kairi and brushing a piece of her blond hair behind her ear, Namine found Kairi's gaze on her.

"Why did you keep them?"

Blushing intensely but not removing her eyes from Kairi's, Namine let the other girl in on a secret she kept from everyone…including herself until recently.

"Because…you were in them. I kept them because I finally found you and…I wanted to be as close to you as possible. The only way at the time was through Sora's memories."

The blond Nobody flinched as a hand approached her face, afraid she was going to be slapped for all that she had revealed but not moving away otherwise.

'Maybe I deserve it'

'_No, you deserve to be loved._'

Deep blue eyes sprung wide open at the thought sent to her and the gentle hand cupping her face. Kairi's thumb wiped away stray tears that had fallen without permission.

"Thank you Namine."

Now that she had her heart back, her Somebody, Namine could feel things in a sharper focus than before. It was something that had made her and Roxas so different from all other Nobodies. They could feel, truly feel even at the very beginning.

That was part of the reason they had been so powerful.

"What was the other reason?"

Namine had thrown herself into Kairi's arms as the feelings of relief, gratitude, and love overwhelmed her. Kairi's hand moved from her companion's pale cheek to the head full of silky blond hair as her other hand braced the two girls from falling over onto the grainy sand. Namine's thin arms were wrapped tightly around Kairi's waist with her face hidden between the redhead's neck and shoulder muffling her sobs.

'_You are a Princess of Heart Kairi. You have influence over the hearts of others whether you purposefully do so or not. I am your Nobody. The Chains of Memory are linked not in the mind but the heart of people so I was able to manipulate the memory of the heart, which in turn is linked to the hearts of others who share the memory. That is why when I altered or erased Sora's memories other people forgot. The links had been broken and the once shared memory lost. I was more powerful than most of the Nobodies in the sense that I had feelings and knew the heart which they themselves were searching for._'

Drawing herself up straighter in her sitting position and hugging herself closer to Namine, Kairi understood now why she was the only one to really remember Sora even if it was almost as if he was nothing more than a dream.

"Because you knew Sora and kept his memories, I never truly lost my memory of him."

Still resting her head on Kairi's shoulder, Namine nodded as best she could, relishing the embrace freely given. Her thoughts and Kairi's were more firmly linked together now so feelings and thoughts were shared between them sometimes without any effort on their parts. That's how they kept it silent on Namine's part.

The girls just sat there sharing the thoughts and feelings of the moment while still locked in an embrace with each other.

The sun that was once so high in the sky now descended towards the ocean waves preparing for the oncoming night where the silver moon will rule instead. The girls kept their gazes on the endless blue of the sky and watched it be painted a brilliant kaleidoscope of colors by the setting sun.

----

"Kairi…"

The redhead looked over to her companion and found that Namine was growing transparent again. Kairi could still feel the warmth from the blonde's skin where they touched but it was more like the presence of warmth than actually felling Namine's skin anymore.

Kairi felt a little worried and quickly stood up bringing her precious Nobody with her.

"Namine, what's wrong? Why are you fading?"

A gently smile from the pale pink lips eased some of her worries while the sensation of becoming completely whole once more filled her, eradicating the rest of her concern. Namine's mouth did not move as she faded but Kairi heard her anyway, just like the times before, through their link.

'_Don't be alarmed Kairi. I'm just a little too tired and can not keep my physical form any longer it seems. I feel myself being drawn back into you like earlier. I'll still be with you and be able to talk; it will just have to be as a voice inside your heart and head until I have enough energy to come out again._'

Namine smiled so sweetly and Kairi couldn't help but return it.

"Good! I would really miss you if you ever went away again."

The blond Nobody reached out with her free hand while the other one kept gripping one of Kairi's and trailed her lithe fingers over the rosy cheek of her beloved Somebody.

'_I will never leave you alone again. I love you Kairi and have absolutely no intention of being a part from you as long as I was for so many years._'

Kairi turned into Namine's palm, rubbing her cheek along the soothing warmth offered.

"I love you too, Namine. I won't let you go again."

How easy it is to tell each other of the love shared between them. How fulfilling and content they both feel just being in each other's presence. Deeper pink lips firmly attached to paler pink ones and deep blue eyes closed as both girls drowned in the heady sensation of kissing.

When Kairi opened her eyes again, Namine was no longer in sight but she felt in her heart a flood of gentle warmth as Namine sent her continued feelings of love and completeness. There was no communication between the two otherwise as Kairi reciprocated with her own wonderful feelings.

Kairi was still standing there on the beach looking out at the horizon with Namine there with her, feeling certain now that her two best friends were coming home, when two electric blue streaks sailed down from the sky and hit the ocean's waters with two mighty splashes.

Namine and Kairi both smiled ever so softly and echoed one thought, '_They are home._' Kairi looked over at the two boys surfacing from the water and called out while waving, smiling excitedly. Looking at them as they cleanly and powerfully cut through the waves, Kairi felt her love for them deepen and grow but was confused; she knew she loved Namine too and wondered how she could love three people so fully at once.

'_I love them so much too, Kairi. Do not worry my Princess of Heart; love is something that should be rejoiced in, not questioned. When the time is right, things will work out. For now, just let it be as it is._'

Kairi smiled again and sent a ton of love to that part of her that was so precious. '_Thank you Namine._'

And so she greeted her boys with smiles, and hugs as soon as they untangled themselves from their fellow journeyers who came running when they saw the boys fall into the ocean.

Taking her place in between the now older and much taller boys, she grabbed one hand each and began the final journey towards the island proper, determined to revisit all the places they played at as children. Squeezing their hands, Kairi softly stood up on tip toe and bestowed a single kiss on the cheeks of her two Knights in Shining Armor.

"Welcome Home."

----

So…what do you all think?

Good right;p

Anyway, just read and review because it makes my day so much brighter when I read all the reviews! The flames make me laugh so it's all good!

ToaR


End file.
